I Won't Do That
by HumanInABottle
Summary: Gabriella has loved Troy as far back as she can remember. So when her dreams come true and he asks her to be his girlfriend, why does she say no? Based on 'I Would Do Anything For Love But I Won't Do That ' - Meatloaf TxG
1. The question

**Hello! So, I haven't written anything in a while, and, well, this idea just came to me, and it's something I felt should be shared. It's based on the Meatloaf song **_**'I would do anything for love (but I won't do that)'**_** Which is a real favourite of mine. I really hope you enjoy this, and you don't get confused or whatever! Please review with your thoughts, your opinion means a lot to me. Thanks!**

* * *

"There she is! My champion of the evening; Miss Gabriella Montez!" Troy Bolton said loudly, a big grin spreading across his handsome features as he scooped his unexpecting best friend into the air, swinging her around through the air. She squealed with happiness and hugged him back tightly, as he placed her back on the ground. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans, and pulled out a small, dark blue velvet box with silver ribbon tightly neatly around it. She gasped in surprise.

"Troy! For me?" She giggled lightly, clapping her hands excitedly as she eyed the box.

"Yes, my friend, for winning us the scholastic decathlon for the second year in a row." He said proudly, placing the box in her hands. She flipped the top opened, and placed her hand to her chest, as a wave of shock coursed through.

"Troy, I can't this!" She closed the box and tried to give it back to him, but he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"I see, my gifts are simply not enough for you anymore!"

"Troy, seriously, your so melodramatic." She chuckled lightly, giving in when he looked into her eyes.

"Want a hand putting it on?" He asked. She nodded, and turned around so he could place the gold chained necklace on. She touched it lightly, and turned back around, hugging him around the chest. His arms immediately wrapped themselves around her tiny waist, and he kissed the top of head affectionately. Taylor Mckessie, seeing this, ran over, grabbed Gabriella's wrist, before shouting a quick apology to Troy as she dragged her best friend away.

"Show me!" Taylor gasped as she saw the necklace. A gorgeous gold chain, holding a heart pendant, with a small diamond in the right hand corner. It was _beautiful_.

"Why does Chad never buy me things like this! Troy's not even your boyfriend, and he's buying you diamonds and jewellery and chocolates…" Taylor pouted, and pulled a face at Chad's back, who was in the process of talking to Zeke. Gabriella beamed with joy, though inside, she knew one thing;

She'd trade all the diamonds, jewellery and chocolate in the world, to have Troy love her the way she loved him.

***

As Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi settled down at the large table in the middle of Troy's garden, enjoying a celebratory dinner for East High's most recent win, no body could miss the way Troy and Gabriella felt about each other. The way they were always touching, laughing at each other, and just the general chemistry between them. As dinner drew to a close, a chill set in, and the teenagers reluctantly set up camp indoors in Troy's bedroom.

Taylor raised an eyebrow at Gabriella as her eyes swept the room. As well as the usual basketball themed accessories, the amount of pictures of him and Gabriella messing around, in the musical, and a million and one other places they'd been, was ridiculous.

"It's like one big Gabriella shrine!" Taylor whispered to Chad out of one side of her mouth. Chad winked at her, knowing too well what she meant.

"I have an idea!" Sharpay announced happily. The other seven teenagers grumbled, knowing this could end disastrously.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Sharpay's eyes shone brightly, and as the others sighed, she quickly scanned Troy's room for an empty bottle. She almost instantly found one, and the game commenced.

***

2 hours later, Chad finally left, leaving Gabriella and Troy alone. She yawned, quickly covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Troy smirked, and signalled to go back upstairs. They fell back onto his bed. They both turned to look at each other, and burst into hysterics.

"Sharpay's face when she had to kiss Chad!" Gabriella managed to get out.

"And Taylor's reactions!"

"It's her fault for suggesting it."

"Oh! And Kelsi and Ryan… They looked a little too pleased…" Troy raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Gabriella hit his chest.

"Ow!" He shouted.

"Sorry." She poked her tongue out at him, and then put in 'You're a very good kisser by the way."

Troy recalled the quick kiss, probably one of the best moments of his life to date, he thought, as a small smile hinted his lips.

"Your thinking about it, aren't you?!" Gabriella laughed.

"Maybe. And for the record, your not so bad yourself."

"I need a drink. Come with?" Gabriella got up, pulling her jeans up slightly, then holding her hand out to Troy. He took it, and the made their way down out of the room.

"Ow!" Gabriella protested, laughing loudly as Troy cheekily slapped her rear.

"Sorry, couldn't resist! He held his hands up.

"Race you downstairs." Gabriella said as she began descending the stairs.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Troy moaned, before realising she'd already beat him.

Troy quickly ran down the stairs, passing Gabriella as he ran to the kitchen and picking her up.

"Troy!" She squealed. He stopped running and looked at her.

"What?!"

"Let go!" He shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't." Instead he threw her over his shoulder. He walked into the kitchen, Gabriella punching his back and shouting to put her down, and he finally placed her down at the breakfast bar. He opened a cupboard and grabbed two glasses, before filling them both up with apple juice.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem."

***

Troy and Gabriella were spread out across two sofas, snacks surrounding them and popcorn strewn across the floor, watching a movie. At least, Troy was. Gabriella was bored. She sighed, watching how Troy laughed a some (apparently) funny line, and an idea popped into her head.

She got up and walked into the kitchen, muttering she was getting another drink to Troy on the way out, and smirked to herself. This was going to fun.

***

Troy grabbed a handful of crisps, laughing at the movie, when he felt something hit his head. He frowned, but shook it off and ignored it.

It happened again. And again. And again. He turned around to where they seemed to be coming from, and he saw a brown eye peaking around the living room door, followed by a light giggle. A hand appeared, and he was hit again.

"Oh, your for it now, Montez." He jumped out of his seat, and the chase began.

***

20 minutes later, the pair collapsed back onto Troy's bed, completely exhausted. The chase had gone all around the house and garden, with Troy catching her, the Gabriella escaping. A usual for them, then.

Troy didn't think she'd ever been more beautiful.

And as they lay their laughing, the words slipped out.

"What?" Gabriella sat bolt right up, the laughter instantly dying out.

"Urm… Ur… Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Troy laughed, no amusement in his voice.

"Yes you did, you said I love you!" Gabriella stood up, her hand over her mouth, shock in her eyes. "You love me!"

"No, no!" Troy tried to deny. Gabriella began to dance around him, singing 'Troy loves me!" over and over.

"No I don't! I was kidding!" Troy tried. She kept on singing and dancing around him, until she suddenly found her lips pressed against his.

Troy had grabbed her and pulled her towards him, kissing her hungrily. She immediately kissed back, and only parting when the need for air ensued.

"So? You totally love me back." Troy gasped out. She looked him right in the eyes, words completely escaping her, and nodded. He grinned back at her. His arms slipping around her waist. She smiled back, resting her head on his shoulder. They stood like this for some time, before Troy said;

"Be my girlfriend, Brie." Gabriella immediately pulled away, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! I know, the questions are killing you! Why did she say no?! I mean, it's Troy Bolton! Yes, I know, but your answers will be here soon! However, it is Halloween tomorrow, and so I'm kind of busy with that and various other bit and pieces, but I'll do my absolute to have it finished by tomorrow. Please review!**


	2. Why

**Hello again ****J**** The second half! I hope it's okay! :P I can't wait to see what you all think! I'm repeating the last part of the bit before, so you can remember what's happening. I think this is mega cheesy, but I wanted to bring in more of the song, so I quoted it a lot. So if it sounds a bit weird, it's being of that :P Have fun reading :D**

Troy had grabbed her and pulled her towards him, kissing her hungrily. She immediately kissed back, and only parted when the need for air ensued.

"So? You totally love me back." Troy gasped out. She looked him right in the eyes, words completely escaping her, and nodded. He grinned back at her. His arms slipping around her waist. She smiled back, resting her head on his shoulder. They stood like this for some time, before Troy said;

"Be my girlfriend, Brie." Gabriella immediately pulled away, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

The disbelief and sadness that flooded Troy's blue eyes at that moment formed into a fist and punched her in the stomach, at least it felt like it. He frowned, his gaze any where but on her, and she sat on the bed, sighing heavily.

"Why?" Troy croaked out.

"I…" Gabriella struggled to come up with the words. She patted the space next to her on the bed, crossing her legs as she did so. "Sit down, Troy. Please." He obeyed. He stared at the floor, a thousand different emotions and thoughts swirling through him. She used her finger to lift his chin, so he was forced to look at her. "I've loved you for a long time, Troy. A long, long time." She placed her left hand on his cheek, gently stroking his cheekbone. "But I've seen you date all these girls, for what, a week at the most? And you break their hearts by carelessly throwing them to the side, and then picking another one and repeating the process." She looked deep into his eyes, tilting her head slightly. "I don't want to have my heartbroken, especially by you, Troy, because you mean so much more to me than anyone I've ever met." She used her other hand to wipe away the tear that began to slip down her cheek, then grasping both his hands with her own. He looked down at them, ashamed at how he knew she was right, he was quite the player.

"Your different, Brie. I'd never hurt you!" Troy mumbled, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. She shook her head.

"Being with you… I can't imagine anything more amazing… To know you love me back as much as I've loved you for so long…" Gabriella's eyes sparkled, the thought of being with Troy was sending Goosebumps down her, but she shook them thoughts away. "But…"

"Gabriella," Troy looked into her eyes, but she looked away, her eyes full of tears, and her stroked her hair lovingly, "I've never felt this way, not with anyone. Your different to the others. Your so much more beautiful, your intelligent, you have such a passion for everything you do, your perfect, Brie!" She smiled, blushing slightly. "Please, Brie, believe me, you the only one I want. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know, right here" He touched his chest where his heart sat, "That you are the one for me." The tears overflowed from Gabriella's eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. "Let me love you, Brie, let me love you the way I know I can." She shook her head slowly, pulling Troy's hand from her cheek.

"You said Katrina was different. You said she was right for you. Three days later your with Felicity, swearing you could see her in her future. Then Rebecca, Yasmeen, Kate, Jessica… I've lost count of the amount of times you've come and told me this girl is different from the rest!" Gabriella was angry, and Troy knew it. She got up from the bed, pacing the bedroom floor, while troy crouched back in fear. "Do you know how much it hurt to watch you with them? To see you with so many different girls when I was right here?!" The tears flowed uncontrollably. "You tell me you love me Troy, but if you really did, you wouldn't of been with all the others. You would of realised that all the love you wanted, you needed from them, was right in front of you. God damn it, Troy! I bet you've pulled that speech with every single one of them" She spat at him. He jumped up, grabbing Gabriella's arms.

"Gabriella, I was so scared to tell you how I felt! For all I knew, I'd tell you, and you'd laugh in my face and never speak to me again! I didn't want to lose you, Brie!" Troy pleaded for her to believe him. She knew how he felt. After all, it was reason she hadn't said anything to him either. She sighed, she didn't understand her own decision. She'd be dying to be the girl in him arms, the girl he kissed goodnight and told he love her as far back as she could remember. Yet, him asking her, made her realise just how many girls had been in this position with him. She realised that he was a player, he would break her heart, and it would destroy her.

"All I want is you, Brie. It's all I've ever wanted. As long as them stars shine, as long as this earth spins, as long as life reigns on, I'll love you. I'll never love anyone the way I love you. The one promise I can keep for all eternity, is that I would do anything for you. I'll never know love the way I know it with you, Gabriella. Please, believe me. I'd do _anything_!"

"Would you make sure I'm happy, no matter what happens?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"I can do that. I know I can." Troy said eagerly.

"Would you fulfil every dream and fantasy I've ever had?"

"I can do that."

"Would you take me places I've never heard of?"

"Yes! I can do that!" Troy stood up and look eagerly at Gabriella. Her eyes shone with happiness, her mind filling with a million and one images of what she'd love to do with Troy throughout her life. Then, her doubts appeared, and the shine in her eyes dulled.

"But sooner or later, you'll be screwing around. Forgetting all about me."

"I won't do that, Brie. I'd never do that." Troy said passionately.

"We'll crumble, and I'll be left with nothing but a shattered heart." Gabriella sobbed.

"Never, Gabriella. I'd never leave you." And with that, he sweeped her into his arms, sat down, and stroked her hair and said sweet nothings into her ear, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you so much Gabriella. Why can't you just take a risk, and follow your heart? Why don't you just give yourself the happiness you deserve, that you know I'll do my very best to give you?" Gabriella snivelled, feeling very stupid. She had doubted Troy and hurt him. But he was set on making her happy, and she knew, right then, that Troy was the only one for her. He hadn't run of at the first sign of doubt or tears, he'd been determined to win her over. And she loved him even more for it. And with that decided, she leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips, loving the fact he was now hers.

"I love you too Troy, I love you so much!" She said against his lips, kissing him again softly. "I'll be your girlfriend, as long as you know your stuck with me forever!" She giggled softly, stroking his face lovingly. He smiled back, wiping away her last tear.

"Your so beautiful, you know." He said quietly, looking deep into her eyes. He kissed her softly again, and wrapping his arms around her, knew that he'd be happy forever, as long as she was by his side. And, somehow, he knew he wasn't getting rid of her too easily.

**Yayy! I finished! Was that okay? I'm not sure if it went the exact way I planned, but what the heck, let's see what you think! :D Please review!**


End file.
